LightBest Friend
by coralreefer
Summary: It has been years, but Karin knows her best friend when she sees him. Turns out, they'd missed each other more than they originally thought.


Karin always took the same route home from soccer. Routine wasn't something she consciously pursued, but it seemed to work its way into her life despite her wild inclinations.

As she walked up the hill towards her street, bouncing her ball from foot to foot, she realized it was darker than usual. Glancing down at her watch, she saw it was 8:00. She was late. _Damnit, I did it again. I told Yuzu I'd be home for dinner, I hope she's not worried._

She increased her pace, watching the last rays of sunlight leave the sky. As the orange light left, she became increasingly aware of a blue light growing up ahead. Breaking into a light jog, she hurried to investigate the source of the strange light.

Slowly she was able to make out the silhouette of a boy. His hair was like a pom pom, spiking in every way imaginable. _I wonder how much product that takes._ He seemed to be holding the source of the greenish blue light, staring intensely into his hands.

She gasped, hit with the sudden realization of just who this strange boy was.

"TOSHIROU!" she screamed, sprinting towards him. He jumped, turning around just in time to see her launch herself into him, hugging him like koala hugs a tree; all limbs encircling his torso.

"I missed you so much!" she breaks away from him, standing back to take in the view.

He'd changed.

Not in a bad way... not at all. He was taller, more angular if that was even possible. She could feel from her surprise-attack hug that he was more muscular than before, and his cocky stance had gone from irritating to downright seductive.

His attractiveness stunned her, and she stared open mouthed until he waved a hand in front of her face.

"You just gonna stare all day, or what?" He sassed, winking at her. _Oh, the nerve._

In an attempt to deny her obvious blush, she ducked her head, but reached up to ruffle his hair before turning towards her home.

"Come over for dinner," she suggested. He fell in step behind her like he used to when they were younger and played together in the park. However, the view wasn't quite the same. She'd changed just as much (if not more) as he had. The soccer shorts that used to hang loose about her thighs were pleasantly filled out, advertising her long lean legs and athletic butt.

Raising an eyebrow, he took full advantage of his position behind her. He blushed, remembering the way her breasts felt against his back when she hugged him. A familiar rush between his legs reminded him that his childhood best friend, although still amazing, was something more to him now.

It wasn't until she opened the door to her house that he finally looked away, blushing even though he knew she was clueless about his ogling.

"Yuzu! Sorry I'm late, I found-" she stopped abruptly at the sight of the empty kitchen. Toshirou hadn't been looking and walked right into her behind. He stepped back quickly, pretending to look around the room.

"Karin-Sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm volunteering at the Karakura High fundraiser this afternoon! xoxo, Yuzu." read the note on the fridge.

Groaning, Karin opened the fridge. "Yuzu's not home, so I guess we're on our own for dinner," she whined. She grabbed two packs of ramen from the cabinet. She looked to Toshirou for approval, but got only a shrug in return. _He's being weird_ she mused.

Little did she know, Toshirou was fighting a mighty battle between his two heads. On the one hand, he wanted to hold her against a wall and fuck her senseless. On the other, he... uh..._yeah, no argument._

Putting the ramen in the microwave required Karin on her tiptoes, leaning on the counter and reaching to the microwave living on the higher shelf. Fortunately for Toshirou, this put her at the perfect angle to come up behind and press his hips to hers and run his hands over her body. Which he did, rather quickly.

She felt him for a heartbeat behind her, before she felt him push her into the counter, hips rolling and hands playing with the bottom of her shirt. She gasped, surprised at his confidence.

She leaned into him, arching her back against him, creating more contact between her ass and his groin. She tilted her head, allowing him to lightly kiss her ear, throat, and jaw.

Suddenly, his heat was gone. She turned to see what happened, only to be gripped by the waist and hoisted onto the counter. The cold tile sent goosebumps down the backs of her legs, contrasting with the flush he created through her core and up into her neck.

Wasting no time, he wrapped his large hands around her butt, squeezing and pulling her center against his jeans buckle. He lifted her shirt, kissing up her belly and between her breasts. He grinned when he saw she still didn't wear bras.

She arched into him, trying to get him to play with her breasts. Instead he ignored them, choosing instead to capture her lips with his. It was rushed and sloppy, not a romantic passionate kiss. But for them it was perfect. He clearly had some experience during their time apart, because his tongue sent jolts of electricity straight to the junction in her thighs.

Their gasps were audible, echoing throughout the empty kitchen. Leaning towards her ear, he kissed her sensitive skin, creating a shiver down her spine. His lips brushed the delicate shell of her, "I missed you too, Karin," he smirked. If his behavior was anything to go on, he planned to show her just how much he had missed his best friend. Over and over and over again.

End


End file.
